Harry Potter: Time Travelling to 1974
by EliseAndChloe
Summary: 5 year old Harry James Potter is magically transported to the past. He is a not only found and adopted by this parternal grandfather meaning he is now brothers with his father, and to top it all of he has lost his memories. Child! Harry marauders era
1. Travelling to the Past

Chapter One

Normal POV

It was a hot summers day, too hot in my opinion. This week Britain was experiencing a heat wave. The Dursley have all gone to a water park today, while I have to finish my chores, it's not fair! Not to mention the list is impossible to finish by the time they get back. I think I'll do the garden first because it takes the longest it's best to get it out of the way. After three hours, I've managed to repaint the fence, now the grass, rend to the flowers and just as I was trimming the bushes I saw the Dursley's car pull up. Oh no! I saw a small space between the shed and the fence. I quickly hid in the gap. I knew I was only making it worse for myself, but I don't want them to find me...

"Boy! Where are you ungrateful little freak!" Shouted Uncle Vernon. I know I need to come out but I'm scared. Just then something caught my eye it was a golden necklace, I reached to grab it but as soon as my I touched it, I was surrounded by a white light.

When the light went away, I opened my eyes. Where am I? More importantly, who am I? While all these thoughts were swirling around my head, someone suddenly grabbed my arm. "What are you doing here boy?" said a strange man. "I-I-I d-don't know!" I stammered. He didn't look impressed. "What do you mean, you don't know!?" at the point I was trembling.

Charlus Potter POV

"Alastor! What do in Merlin's name do you think you're doing? You never treat a child like that!" I yelled at the fool. I looked at the small lad, he looked strangly like a smaller version my son James, although there were a few differences such as; the boy had longer and a lighter brown hair colouring than James. He also had a more effeminate appearance and boy skin didn't have a freckle or any blemishes on his face in sight. what was most curious, was his eyes, they are a odd colour green almost like a sparkling emerald. Alastor voice quickly snapped me out of my thoughts. "Can it Potter! For all we know he might be working for You-Know-Who!" I glared at the man. "We are going to take him to the ministry and find out where he came from! Not scare him to death!" he pulled put my wand and apparated from the scene.

Normal POV

The Potter man pulled out a stick and I suddenly felt a choking sensation, but it quickly left although I feel a bit sick still. "Sorry son. You not used to apparating?" I guessed the thing he just done was apparating, I shook my head, he Chuckled. I looked around and we were in a completely different place. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic lad." Said Potter.

We walked towards a large desk. "Gabrielle, could you find out where this lads from?" She smiled. "Yes, of course Charlus. What's your name sweety?" What was my name? I should remember something as important as my name right? I drew a blank though. "I don't know." I cried. both adults looked alarmed now. "Think he should go to a healer." said Gabrielle in a panicked voice. Mr Potter quickly nodded and did the apparating thing again. He quickly carried me to another front desk. "I need to see a healer immediately." panted Mr Potter. The lady looked alarmed and nodded her head. and she spoke in to the microphone looking thing. "Healer Brown! Please report to the front desk urgently. I repeat, Healer Brown! Please report to the front desk urgently." Not long after a man came rushing down the corridor. "What's the problem Veronica?" the Veronica lady gestured towards Mr Potter and me. "I found the lad alone on a forest and he may have amnesia." Said Mr Potter in an urgent and worried tone. "Alright, please follow me." he led us in to a room, it was very white and bare. It only had a bed, a cabinet beside it and one chair in it.

Mr Potter placed me on the bed. "Alright lad, I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?" I nodded. "What's your name?" I shrugged. "How old are you?' I shrugged. both men looked worried. "Okay lad, I'm going to do a diagnosis spell on you to make sure your okay. Don't worry you won't feel a thing." he pulled out a stick like Mr Potter had done, but his stick just glowed blue on the end as he gently raised and lowered it. Healer Brown's eyes went wide and he gasped. "Dear Merlin!" Both Mr potter and I looked alarmed. "What!? What's wrong with the lad!?" Mr Potter demanded. What was wrong with me. "Mr Potter, I would like to speak to you outside." both men left the room while I stayed still trying to understand what was happening.

(outside the room)

What's wrong with the lad?" Mr Potter demanded. Healer brown sighed "He's been severely abused. the scan not only shows current injuries and illness but past ones as well. The lad has been starved, beaten and neglected. The scan shows if it wasn't for his magic he would be dead." Mr potter saw red. He couldn't imaging what kind of monster would do this to a child. "I have a theory that this abuse is the cause the loss of his memory." Mr Potter nodded, it made sense. "What's going to happen to the lad now, healer Brown?" asked Mr potter. "Well we are going to take a blood sample. With that we are able to track down his closest living relative." That sounded good, unless his closest living relative did this to him. Both men mad their way back in to the room. Healer Brown explained to the boy that he was going to take some blood so that he could find his family. The boy didn't even flinch when he insisted the needle. with the sample the healer injected the blood in to a crystal ball. "Okay lad in a minute or two, a surname will appear in the crystal ball. Then we will know who your relatives are."

...

...

Everyone in the room was waiting anxiously. Once the name began to appear on the crystal ball everyone stared at it intensely and to the adults surprise it said Potter!


	2. Family

Chapter Two

Potter!? My relatives are the Potter's? "I don't understand. I don't recognise him. Although I will admit he does have the Potter look about him" said Mr Potter. Does that mean I'm related to Mr Potter? I looked towards the adults both seemed lost in thought. "Mr Potter not to sound rude, but is there a chance he might be a bastard?" okay... so now I'm being insulted... "There is a chance, but if that's the case no one in the family would come forward and admit it. My branch of the family are... the less narrow minded side." Mr potter looked frustrated. "If that's the case do you think they abandoned him in a horrible orphanage or something?" replied Healer Brown. All of a sudden Mr Potter eyes went wide and looked like he had an idea. "Cousin Cassandra!?" yelled Mr Potter. "excuse me, Mr Potter?" asked Healer Brown confusedly. "My cousin Cassandra, she was intimate with a muggle born and went missing. Everyone assumed that she ran away with him, till they found her corpse two years later in the muggle world." Explained Mr Potter. " That may be the case. On another note would you take the lad under your care for the moment." Mr Potter looked shocked. I doubt he going to agree, who would want me. I can't remember clearly but I remember a man and woman always calling me freak. "Of course healer Brown, but before we finalise anything I need to contact my son and my wife." Wait did he just say he wanted me? Why? "Certainly Mr Potter."

Mr Potter explained to me that he'll only be gone a moment. "Healer Brown? Why does he want me?" the older man looked down at me in shock and concern. "Why wouldn't be want you lad?" the Healer asked. "I can't remember completely, but I remember a fat man and a really skinny lady always calling me freak. I can't remember anything other than that." the Healer looked sad now. He pulled me into a hug and whispered "You are a very fine lad and those horrid people are wrong, do you understand?" I nodded. Not long after that Mr Potter returned with a large smile. "Well m'boy I have spoken to my family and we would like very much for you to be a apart of it. Would you like that?" asked Mr Potter. They wanted me to be apart of their family? I looked at Mr Potter, he didn't look like he was lying. I nodded. "I would like that too, sir." I replied. once every thing was settled. Apparently they need to do some special forms because they didn't know how old I was. I said they were trying to work out when miss Cassandra left to determine when I was born. "Okay lad, we have calculated that your roughly five years old, but there is still that matter of your name and date of birth." Not having a name or a birthday could be a problem. "Could today be my birthday?" the men smiled at me. "Of course it can lad as of today August 7th is your birthday. Now do you want to think of name for yourself?" asked Healer Brown. I shook my head, I looked at Mr Potter. "Could you name me?" I asked. He beamed at him and nodded eagerly. " Now let's see... I know! You look like Hadrian. How about Hadrian Wilhelm Potter?" I nodded, that sounded posh. "Excellent! Mr Potter I shall owl you the rest of the paperwork. it was a pleasure meeting you and you Hadrian." I blushed. we said our goodbyes and we apparated to what I assume is Mr Potter's home. It was huge! "haha, my dear boy this your home now son you might want to stop drooling at it." I turned crimson.

Mr Potter carried me through the garden, which was beautiful, it had a fountain and a big pond and so much more. Once we reached the door Mr Potter put me back on the ground and we wear greeted by a strange creature. seeing my confusion Mr Potter explained that was a house elf a servant of some sort. A beautiful lady walked up to us "Oh Charlus your home and who might this strapping young lad be?" I don't think I could go any redder. Mr Potter laughed in amusement "This is Hadrian." the lady bent down so that she was at eye level with me. "I am happy that your staying with us little Hadrian." I hid behind Mr Potter's leg and whispered "Me too." she smiled at me. she has a pretty smile. "Our son James is looking forward to meeting you. He is older than you, but I'm sure you'll get along fantastically." I nodded. I'm a bit scared but everyone I have met so fat have been nice to me bar the other man I met in the forest. "Now Hadrian while you and Charlus were at St Mungo's I took the opportunity to get you some new clothes. So why don't you and me go upstairs and give you a nice bath and you can try on some new clothes, does that sound like a plan?" I nodded, she extended her hand for me to take it and then she led me to a room upstairs. After my bath she gave me some clothes. "Don't you look handsome." she said. I think I turned a new shade of red. "How about we go down stairs for an early dinner hmm?" she asked in a gentle voice. "Yes please." I replied.


	3. Birthday?

Chapter Three

"Now little Hadrian, before we dine. Would you like to tell me your favourite things to eat?" asked Mrs Potter. "I don't know ma'am." she frowned but it was replaced by a smile quickly. "Please don't call me ma'am, call me aunty Dorea. And if you don't know what to eat, why don't we have a feast today hmm? We are celebrating after all." celebrating? celebrating what? "Excuse me aunty Dorea, what are we celebrating?" she picked me up and rested me on her hips. "Why your arrival, of course." she smiled at me as she said this. I'm so confused, I don't understand why these people are being so nice. it was if Aunty Dorea was reading my mind because she said "it's because you are a lovely boy. We are very blessed that you are going our family." I stared up at her awe, she gave me a big long hug and it was nice.

We reached the dinning room and she placed me in the seat next to her. "Flutter!" she called. A strange little created poofed in, it had big floppy ears and large eyes. "Flutter, we are having a celebration. So we would like for you and the others to prepare a small feast for us. Also could you ask James and Charlus to join us in the dining room?" Flutter nodded vigorously and poofed away. Seeing my confusion Aunty Dorea explained that the creature was called a house elf and that it was a servant of some sort and just because it's a servant doesn't mean that it right to mistreat them, like some families do. I nodded in understanding, it's not nice to bully others.

several minutes later Mr Potter and a older boy walked in, they sat directly opposite of us. "You must be Hadrian, I'm James." he extended his hand, I nodded and shook his hand. "How old are you Hadrian?" asked James. I don't know.. I looked at Mr Potter for help. "Hadrian is five as of today, James." answered Mr Potter. "Today? Why didn't you tell me Charlus! I need to at least prepare a cake for the boy." scolded Aunty Dorea, while Mr Potter grinned sheepishly. "Don't worry Hadrian, we can still make today a brilliant day! We can play quidditch and maybe mum and dad will let us visit Diagon Alley because the shops don't close until ten and it's only four thirty now. Doesn't that sound fun?" I looked at James and nodded "Yes, it does." I'm not sure what quidditch and Diagon Alley is, but James seemed to think they would be fun. "Splendid idea James." praised Mr Potter.

The food magically appeared on the table. Everyone seemed amused at the shock on my face. "Magic my dear boy." said Mr Potter. "Now Hadrian, healer Brown has instructed me to monitor your diet. So whatever Dorea puts on your plat I won't you to eat as much as you can, alright?" he looked very serious when he said this. "Yes Mr Potter." he smiled at me. "Hadrian, Mr Potter is to formal and besides we are now family, so please call me Uncle Charlus." I blushed and looked down. "Yes Uncle Charlus."

Aunty Dorea placed a plat in front of me which had some chicken, mash potato, a slice of beef, several carrots and spoon full of peas. I noticed Aunty Dorea whispering something to the Flutter, but I decided not to question. I ate as much as I could leaving only a quarter of my chicken and three carrots. Uncle Charlus and Aunty Dorea praised me for eating so much. After everyone finished their meal Flutter walked in carrying a big chocolate cake, she places it on front of me. The cake had five colourful candles and it was decorated with stars. "Close your eyes and then blow out the candles. Remember to make a wish Hadrian." encouraged Aunty Dorea. I did as I was told and as for my wish, I wish the Potter will always smile. Uncle Charlus cut everyone a piece and then told Flutter to share the rest among the other elves. The cake was delicious and very sweet and chocolate I especially like the icing stars. Once everyone had finished the leftovers and plates poofed away. "How shall we go about getting to Diagon Alley, Charlus? Floo or apparating?" it wasn't Uncle Charlus who replied, but James "Floo mum, I mean com on we only just ate. We don't want anyone being sick." the adults laughed. "Yes James your quite right." chuckled Uncle Charlus. Aunty Dorea led me to the living room. "Hadrian you shall be flooing with me, alright? Charlus and James won't be far behind us. Oh and don't be frightened. Flooing is similar to apparating, however we use a fireplace and a special powder for it to work. It also doesn't feel quite as nauseating as apparating." I sighed in relief, I've had enough of apparating for one day. Me and Aunty Dorea stepped in the fire place "hold on to me very tight Hadrian." I nodded. she took some powder and through it at the floor "Diagon Alley!" she yelled.

We we're soon in a restaurant of some sort. "Hadrian this is the Leaky Cauldron. Once Charlus and James arrival we shall go." she smiled down at me, she sat down placing me on my lap. several minutes later Uncle Charlus and James came in through the fireplace. Now everyone was here we left Leaky Cauldron. although I was confused because we reached a dead end. "Don't Worry little Hadrian, it's concealed by magic so muggles non magical people can't enter it." explained James "Ohh I see." James laughed and ruffled my hair. Uncle Charlus tapped the wall with his stick several times and it opened up to a large street with lots of people. "Wow." I said it was the only way to describe it, everyone laughed. "Now Hadrian, where would you like to go first? Magical Toys? Flourish and Blotts? Zonko's?" asked Uncle Charlus. "I don't know..." I don't know which one to choose. "Charlus, how about we go to Magical toys first so that he has something to play with." advised Aunty Dorea both men agreed. "Come on Hadrian!" Shouted James as he hoisted me up on his shoulders.

Once we reached the shop Uncle Charlus said I could have any five items I wanted so after a long hard decision I choose a stuffed lion, a stuffed stag, a puzzle, some colours pencils and some paints. James seen my choices and smiled "Good choices little man. I especially like the stag." I beamed at him.

We went to Zonko's and James bought some pranks and then we went Flourish and Blotts next because James had to get some school books. Once we existed Uncle Charlus handed me a bag "look in side lad." I peered inside, it was a book about animals! I hugged Uncle Charlus. "Hahaha I thought you would like them."

It was gone nine o'clock when we got back to the Potter's. I began to yawn "I think it's time for someone bedtime." laughed James but was quickly silenced by Aunty Dorea's glare. she came towards me and lifted me up "Come on Hadrian. Why don't we get you some milk and cookies before I get you ready for bed hmm?" I nodded sleepily, my head resting on her shoulder. After some milk and cookies Uncle Charlus and Aunty Dorea put some night-ware on me and tucked me, both placed a kiss on my forehead before saying goodnight. "Remember Hadrian our room is directly across from yours. If you have a nightmare or need us for anything don't hesitate to come and get us." reassured Aunty Dorea. I nodded and whispered goodnight, I fell asleep almost immediately.


	4. Nightmare

Chapter Four

"Boy! Get here now!" Bellowed a man. "Coming sir." I replied in a meek voice. I walked in the living room where three people. There was a woman, she was tall and thin with a very long neck. The others were an overweight man who was as tall as he was wide and a boy who was the size of a baby whale. "Mummy the Freak broke my train." whined the whale boy. "No I didn't." when these words left my mouth, the overweight man slapped me across my face. "How dare you boy! For two years we welcome you in to our home we clothe you, we feed you and this is how you repay us!? Your freakishness was inherited from you freakish parents, but we have always tolerated it until now. Starting today if any of us notice you doing anything freaky you shall be punished." I gulped I looked at the lady and she looked smug almost as if she was glad I was getting punished. "Just so you know what kind of punishments you will have I give you a little taster." the man took of his belt and hit me repeatedly, I cried out in pain but no one did anything.

"Wake up lad. It's just a dream." I awoke to Uncle Charlus shaking me. As soon as I could I clung to him crying my eyes out. "Shhh shhh it's alright I'm here." he gently whispered. He began to rub my back to soothe me. "Why don't you tell me about mm?" I nodded. I explained to him about the people in my dream and what had happened. He looked very angry now, once he notice my worry he said "I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at those people. Worry not Hadrian I shall not let anyone harm you." I nodded and clung to him tighter. "Why don't you sleep with me and Dorea for the night? come on lad." he picked me up and took me to there room, where a worried Aunty Dorea stood. Uncle Charlus told me about my nightmare and she gave me a big hug while whispering nice things in my ear. I was placed between Aunty Dorea and Uncle Charlus and they spoke to me until I fell asleep.

The next time I woke up it was light outside and both of the adults were still asleep. I was wondering on what I should do till James burst through the door interrupting my thoughts. "Mum! Dad! Hadrian is gone!" both adults quickly awoke with panicked faces. "oh don't worry he's right there..." the adults sighed in relief. "Don't you ever do that to us again James." said Aunty Dorea while giving me hug. Uncle Charlus was laughing and then gave me a hug also. James rushed over to me "Hadrian we never got to play quidditch yesterday. So I thought we could today, what do you think?" but before I could answer "James! he hasn't even had breakfast yet." scolded Aunty Dorea. James blushed and he gave her a sheepish grin "Sorry mum."

Uncle Charlus carried me town to the dining room and he placed me in the seat I sat in yesterday. "How about we have some chocolate chip pancakes with a bowl of fruit eh?" I nodded. He called Flutter and asked her to make breakfast. Once everyone was sat it appeared. Aunty Dorea cut my pancakes into small pieces before she began eating her own. The pancakes were great it tasted to fluffy and I liked it when the chocolate melted in my mouth. I was munching on an apple slice when James spoke "Mum I really want Hadrian to meet my friends can they come over?" I looked at Aunty Dorea, she look conflicted. "Well I suppose so, as long as you don't play to rough with Hadrian." James was all smiles now "Of course mum. Isn't that great Hadrian?" James looked really happy about so I guess so, I nodded and smiled back at him.

After Breakfast James went off to owl? his friend... me and Uncle Charlus was sat in the sitting room, I'm not sure what owling was I asked Uncle Charlus, he explained that James would write a letter then an owl would deliver it for him. That sounds convenient. James returned not long and sat next to me ruffling my hair. "Ah James your Mother and I need to run some errands, could you watch Hadrian for a little while?" asked Uncle Charlus. I looked at James and he beamed at me and answered Uncle Charlus enthusiastically "Yeah dad! Of course! Come on Hadrian let's go play." he took my hand in his and led me to my room, he got the stuff we got yesterday out. "What would you like to do first Hadrian?" I don't know... I didn't want to bug James so I pointed to the paints. "Painting? Awesome I'll have you know I'm quite the artist." he smiled he got everything ready and he got one of his old shirts for me to wear. I decided to paint my new stag. after an hour or so of painting James called an house elf and asked it to dry the paintings. "I like your stag painting Hadrian. Could I hand this up in my room?" I beamed at him and nodded "I'd like that."

Not long after that a house elf poofed in and told James that his friends are here. James thanked the house elf and picked me up as we made our way downstairs. "Everyone I would like you to meet Hadrian." James held me up for everyone to see. There were three boys, one was tall and had back hair and blue mischievous eyes. another had short sandy hair and he gave me a gentle smile and the last on was short and chubby who looked at me with jealousy. I wonder why? "Hello Hadrian, I'm Remus." I gave him a shy hello. the blacked haired boy looked at both me and James in disbelief "He looks like a mini version of you Prongs! Oh and I'm Sirius by the way and the little guy next to me is Peter." James laughed while Peter looked simply offended but said a quick hello. "I know Padfoot, good looks run in the family though." Prongs? Padfoot? "Those are their nicknames." answered Remus to my unasked question, I nodded in understanding. "Why don't we play quidditch?" asked James excitedly. "I think Hadrian is too young for quidditch James." stated Remus, I'm not too young I'm a big boy. "Come on Moony, he can fly with one of us." said Sirius trying to Convince Remus, bit Remus still looked reluctant. "I'll be okay Remus." I didn't want to be a burden on James and James really wanted to this quidditch thingy.

James quickly took my upstairs and dressed me in some outside playing clothes. Once we were outside James led the boys to the shed, when he opened it it had all these different brooms. Remus gave me a brief explanation on what quidditch was and what to do. I was placed on Remus's broom with him, because he didn't think that the others had enough self control to not go overboard with me on their broom.

I really enjoyed flying it was fun, although James won the game. But I didn't care I have had a brilliant day. it was four o'clock when Aunty Dorea and Uncle Charlus came back and they had a mountain of presents behind them. "Come on Hadrian we have got you some more birthday gifts, go on open them." Beamed Uncle Charlus. I sat down and opened them all carefully I had lots of great stuff I had a lots of books, toys and I even broom of my own, it wasn't like James's it was child's broom so I could go on it by myself. I thanked them over and over again. "Now lad it may be a child's broom but you are not to ride it without supervision alright?" instructed Uncle Charlus, I nodded. I don't think I've ever been so happy.

Once night time came James and his Friends disappeared into his room while Aunty Dorea and Uncle Charlus tucked me in to bed. That night I didn't have any nightmares.


End file.
